And you are?
by Invader Mas
Summary: It's Phineas' birthday! But when he and Isabella go on top of a hill, they find a big hug. From their kids? Phinbella and Ferbeline
1. Wait, What!

Isabella picked up the box and card. She then went out the door and walked over to the Flynn-Fletcher house hold. When she reached the back yards door, she hid the box and card in her pocket and walked in. "Hi, Phineas! Happy birthday!" She shouted as she walked up to Phineas. He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you." Isabella looked around and sat next to Phineas. "Hey, where's Ferb?" Asked Isabella as she stopped looking around and looked at Phineas. He just shrugged and looked up in the sky. "I haven't seen him all day. Maybe He has gone with Adeline somewhere…" He shrugged again and sighed. Isabella nodded her head and looked at the sky. Phineas and Isabella stopped staring at the sky when they heard something. "Happy birthday!" Phineas smiled and giggled at what he saw. Ferb was holding a big balloon and a big teddy. Adeline was holding a cake and a gift. But Phineas noticed that Ferb and Adeline were also holding hands. Isabella smiled as she and Phineas stood up. They walked up to them and giggled. "So _that's _why I haven't seen you guys for the whole day!" Phineas said as he rubbed his head. They all giggled and went inside.

When they reached a big table, Ferb and Adeline set the things down and Isabella pulled out her box and card out and set it down. Phineas looked at her and raised an eye brow. "Where did _that _come from?" He asked, sitting down on a chair with the overs. Isabella giggled. "It's been in my pocket." She said as she patted her left pocket in her jeans. Phineas nodded and looked at the table. "Ahh!" Adeline giggled and pushed the cake aside. "You know Me, Isabella and the fire side girls made this cake for you." She said as she looked at Ferb. Phineas smiled wider and giggled. "Thanks guys. And tell the fire side girls thanks to."

Adeline nodded and Ferb pushed the gifts to Phineas. After a while of unwrapping the gifts that he's friends gave him, He finally came to the last one. "That's from me." Said Isabella as she watched Phineas unwrap it. Phineas giggled at what he saw. It was an old teddy bear. "It's the same teddy bear that you gave me when I was 4. Remember?" Isabella said as she hugged Phineas. He smiled and looked at her. "But I thought that you said that you were going to keep it forever!" He said as he put the bear down and hugged her back.

After a while of talking, eating cake and playing with the gifts, Isabella nodded at Ferb and Adeline and they nodded back. "Uhh… me and Ferb are going to go find Perry. Have fun!" Adeline shouted as she and Ferb ran out the house. Isabella smiled and blushed. _Ok, so here I go. _"So, uhh, Phineas. Do you want to come and go to the top of a hill with me? I thought we could go and watch the sun set." She asked, standing up and looking at Phineas. Phineas stood up and smiled. "Sure! Sounds like fun." Isabella smiled and grabbed Phineas' hands. _Yes! After we watch the sun set, I'll tell him how I fell! _

Once Phineas and Isabella reached the top of the hill, they panted and sat down. Why did they have to climb the _tallest _hill? Once they started to breathe again, they looked at the sun set and smiled. "Isn't the sun set beautiful?" Asked Isabella as she stared at Phineas. He was still staring at the sun set smiling. "Sure is." He finally said and looked at Isabella. Isabella looked back at the sun set and so did Phineas. Phineas sighed and lied down on the soft grass. Isabella looked at him and smiled. Phineas looked at her and then closed his eyes. Isabella giggled and lied next to him. They sighed and Phineas opened his eyes. They lied there, staring at the pink sky.

"Daddy!"

Phineas and Isabella sat up and looked at a 3 year old girl. She had red and black hair. Her eyes were a light blue and her smile was as sweet as the sun. Just like _Phineas'_. She had an orange bow hair clip and her dress was orange with white stripes. Her shoes were orange too and she was holding a bunny teddy. Her smile got bigger and she shouted. "Mummy!" Phineas and Isabella blushed and looked at each over. They then looked at the little girl again. "Mummy? Daddy?" They said. They saw another little girl run up to them and grabbed the little girl's hand. "Sophia! Don't run away from me ever again!" she shouted as she hugged her. The 3 year old girl giggled and pointed at Phineas and Isabella. "Sowwy. But mummy and daddy are here!" She shouted as the little girl let go of her.

She was wearing a pink dress and blue shorts. Her hair was red and her eyes were blue. The girl looked at Phineas and Isabella in shock. Isabella looked at the 3 year old girl. "S-Sophia? I have all ways wanted to call my little girl Sophia…" She finally said. Phineas looked at her and then at the kids. Sophia giggled. The girl sat down on the grass and so did Sophia. "My name is Annabel. But everyone calls me Anna. Well, Sophia calls me-!" Sophia jumped and hugged Anna. "Anny!" She shouted. They all giggled and Phineas and Isabella smiled. "Oh yer. And there is also-!" Anna was about to finish when a boy came out of nowhere. "Anna! Have you found Sophia? We need to-!" He stopped speaking and walking and looked at Phineas and Isabella.

The boy looked like Anna's age. But he didn't look like her. He more looked like _Phineas. _They both have triangle head's and light blue eyes. The only thing that wasn't the same was the hair colour. Phineas' was red and the little boy had black. He had a purple t-shirt and blue shorts. The boy sat next to Anna and smiled. "Hi, dad. Hi, mum." He said as Anna hit him. He rubbed his head and looked at her. "You Moran! Jay! They don't know us! They don't even know that they are married!" Anna shouted at him and Jay just looked at Phineas and Isabella. Jay blushed and looked down. "Oh. Opp's!" Phineas and Isabella was blushing hard and looked at each over. "We get WHAT?" They shouted as they looked at Anna, Jay and Sophia.

Anna sighed. "Yer. You two get married and have three kids. Me, Sophia and Jay. Jay is my twin." She said as she rubbed her neck. Jay smiled and pointed at his face. "Peace out!" He said. Anna rolled her eyes. "Me and Jay are 6 years old and Sophia is 3." She said as Sophia crawled up to Phineas. She then smiled and hugged him tight. "I wove you daddy!" She shouted. Phineas blushed and looked at Isabella. But all Isabella did was blush. "So, I marry Phineas?" She asked at she looked at Anna. She nodded and smiled. Phineas picked up Sophia and set her on his lap. She started to put her hands on his knees and move them left then right. Phineas smiled at her. Isabella looked at Phineas and smiled. _He's going to be a great dad! _


	2. Can you help us?

Everyone talked and talk about their lives. But Isabella. She just kept looking at Phineas and smiling. But every time Phineas looks at her, she looks away and blushed. Anna keeps smiling every time. Jay just looks at them and raises an eye brow. Sophia doesn't notice. She was too busy playing with Phineas. After the 5th time that Isabella looked at Phineas, he stared at her until she looked back at him. When she did, she blushed and Phineas smiled. "Are you ok, Izzy?" He asked. Isabella nodded. Anna looked at them, smiled and put her hands together. "Aww! True love!" She shouted as Phineas and Isabella blushed. Sophia stopped moving Phineas' hands and looked at Anna. "And how do you know?" She asked as she looked at Phineas' hands and moved them again. Anna looked at Isabella. "Mum told me _everything _about love! Even how she loved dad when she was little." She said as Sophia giggled. Isabella blushed hard and put her hands in her face. Phineas smiled and looked at Isabella. "How little?" He asked as he looked at Sophia and moved her hands all over the place. Sophia giggled and put her hands on his face. Isabella looked at Phineas and could see he wasn't upset or mad. He was smiling. He was blushing but smiling. "Uhh… when I was 5?" She said as she looked away.

Jay put his finger in his mouth and sticks out his tongue. He made a noise and Anna hit him. Sophia picked up her bunny teddy and jumped it up and down on Phineas' lap. Phineas blushed and looked at Isabella. She looked at him back and then looked away again. Anna and Jay looked at each over and then at Phineas and Isabella. "Uhh… dad?" Anna asked. Phineas looked at her and smiled. "Yer, Anna?" Anna rubbed the back of her neck. "Uhh… can you help us find uncle Ferb and Auntie Adeline's child?" She asked. Phineas smiled and Isabella giggled. "What's her or his name?" Phineas asked. Jay stood up. "It's her." Then Anna stood up. "And her name is Lucy. She is 5 years old and she is with her brothers." Jay then walked up to Phineas. "Their names are Michael and Edward. Their twins too." Phineas picked up Sophia and set her down on the grass. Sophia stood up and held Anna's hand. Phineas stood up and held out his hand to Isabella. Isabella took his hand and Phineas pulled her up. "Sure! We'll help." Phineas said as Sophia let go of Anna's hand and put her hands on his leg. Phineas then picked up Sophia and held her. Isabella looked at them and smiled. _I love him so much! He's going to be a fantastic dad! _

Ferb and Adeline sat on the sofa and cuddled each over. "Phineas and Isabella have been gone for a long time. What do you think they are doing?" Asked Adeline as she looked at Ferb. He shrugged and smiled. Adeline put her head in his chest and Ferb kissed her forehead. They pulled away when they heard the front door open. "Ahh! Isn't it the-!" Adeline was about to finish when she looked at the kids. "Who are they?" Asked Adeline as Ferb looked. Anna was holding Isabella's hand and Jay was just standing there. Sophia was asleep in Phineas' arms. "Hi, Auntie Adeline! Hi, uncle Ferb!" Anna and Jar shouted. But they didn't shout to loud because they knew Sophia was asleep. Adeline blushed. "Auntie?" She asked. Jay and Anna nodded. Isabella blushed and smiled. "This is Jay, Annabel and Sophia. They are… well… mine and Phineas' children…" Phineas blushed but smiled. "And we need to try and find _your _children." Phineas said as Ferb and Adeline stood up. "_Our _children?" Adeline screamed. She was so happy. They all nodded. "And we came here to ask if you want to come and help us find them." Anna said as she walked up to Adeline. "Oh course I would help!" Adeline said as Ferb out up his hand. "You too?" Ferb nodded and smiled.

It was night now and Anna, Jay and Sophia was shivering. Anna pulled out a remote and wrote something. When she finished, a fluffy coat came out. She put it on and out came another coat. Jay took it and put it on. Another fluffy coat came out and Anna handed it to Phineas. Phineas stopped walking and put Sophia down. Sophia stood there as Phineas put on the coat for her. Isabella stopped and looked at Phineas. Anna stopped to because she was holding Isabella's hand. Isabella smiled and Anna looked at her. She smiled and looked at Phineas. When Phineas finally put on Sophia's coat on, he picked her up and held her. He then looked at Isabella and smiled. Isabella smiled back and started to walk again. Phineas followed her.

"Lucy!"

Anna let go of Isabella's hand and started to run. She stopped when she reach a girl and two boys. The girl had very long green hair and her eyes were a light blue. She had small freckles on her face. She was wearing a blue fluffy coat and you could see that she was wearing a purple dress under it. She smiled and let go of her brother's hands. She reached out and hugged Anna.

The two boys looked like Ferb. But one had orange hair and the over had green. They had blue eyes and they were wearing purple coats. They were also wearing big purple scarfs. They were holding hands. Adeline walked up to them and smiled. The two twins pulled their scarfs down a bit so she could see their lips. They smiled and hugged her. "Hi, mummy." They said together. Their voices were so sweet and high. Adeline hugged them back.

Lucy let go of Anna and smiled. "Lucy, why did you go off like that?" She asked. Lucy pointed at her brother's. "You know that Michael and Edward like to run off. I ran after them." Anna nodded and smiled. Phineas smiled. Ferb walked up to Lucy and smiled. "Daddy!" She shouted as she hugged his leg. Ferb smiled more and blushed a little. He then pulled her away from him and bends down. He then hugged her and Lucy put her arms around his neck.


	3. saying goodbye

Isabella slowly opened her eyes and yawned. _What a wonderful dream… _she rubbed her eyes and looked down. Jay's head was on her lap. Fast asleep. Her eyes widened and looked up. Phineas was there. He was fast asleep with Sophia in his arms and Anna's head on his lap. They were all fast asleep. _It wasn't a dream… _Isabella rested her head back on Phineas' shoulder and looked around. Ferb and Adeline were fast asleep. Adeline had her head on Ferb's shoulder and Michael and Edward had their heads on each over. Lucy had her head on Ferb's lap. Isabella smiled and closed her eyes again. She opened them when she felt a hand go on her shoulder. She looked at up and found Phineas awake. He smiled at her and pulled his hand away from her should. He used that hand and brushed Isabella's hair out of her face. Isabella blushed but didn't do anything. When Phineas put his hand down, Isabella rested her head back on Phineas shoulder again. They closed their eyes.

They opened their eyes when they heard giggling. They looked at Sophia and smiled. Sophia giggled again and put her hands on Phineas nose. "Hi, daddy. Hi, mummy." Phineas and Isabella can get used to that word. "Hi, sweetie." Phineas said as he picked her up and rubbed his nose in her nose. She giggled again and Isabella smiled. Isabella looked down and saw Jay yawn and rub his eyes. "Morning." He said as he looked at Isabella and smiled. Isabella smiled and kissed his nose. "Morning, hun." She said as Phineas put Sophia down on his lap. Phineas looked at his right and saw Anna rub her eyes. "Morning, everyone." She said. Phineas and Isabella looked at her and smiled. "Morning." They said at the same time. It made the kids laughed.

They turned their heads and looked at the boys twins. They were screaming. Ferb, Adeline and Lucy woke up. "Why are you screaming?" Shouted Lucy as she covered her ears with her hands. Michael and Edward stopped screaming and giggled. "It's fun!" They said. Anna sighed. "Why do you two _always _say the same things together?" She asked. All they did was giggle and smile. "I don't know." They said.

After a while of eating and talking, Anna sighed and looked at Phineas. "Daddy? Can you make a time machine? Please? Me and Jay make things all the time, but only small things. So can you?" She asked as sweetly as she could. Phineas giggled and looked at her. "Of course!" He said as he put Sophia down. Anna smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, daddy!" She said. Phineas smiled and hugged her back.

"Done!" Shouted Phineas as he got off from the chair. All the kids came running up to Phineas. "Thank you!" They all shouted and sat down in the chair. Phineas, Ferb, Adeline and Isabella sat in the chair and Phineas pushed a button. Lights came out and they vanished.

"Here we are." Phineas said when they came to a stop. Everyone got off. The kids looked at their mum's and dad', smiled and hugged them. They all said _Thank you _and _We love you so much _and _See you soon!_ Phineas hugged his last child and Isabella looked at him. She smiled and sighed. _He is really going to be a good dad…_ When Sophia let go of Phineas, she giggled and ran up to Anna and held her hand. They all waved good bye and ran in their homes. Ferb and Adeline walked up to the time machine and sat down and talked. Isabella looked at Phineas. He looked at her back and smiled. Isabella put her hands around Phineas' neck and gently put her lips on his. Phineas froze and blushed. He then closed his eyes. When Isabella pulled away, they smiled and Isabella blushed. "S-Sorry…" She finally said and Phineas giggled. "We was going to kiss anyway…" He said as they walked up to the time machine.

**The end…**


End file.
